


Speachless

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 13





	Speachless

**Peter and Bucky have been meeting up at gay clubs for a few months and started dating, but Bucky brings Peter to the tower for the first time**

**Chocking, rough sex, no prep**

——————————————————

Peter and Bucky stumbled into the living room of the compound, shushing each other while bursting into giggles. They supported each other heavily, arms around each other's shoulders. Bucky's previously modestly half-buttoned shirt was fully undone, hanging loosely, his belt forgotten and jeans undone, not that Peter and he had even gotten to the dirty yet. Peter's button-down was forgotten somewhere, fishnet long sleeve shirt showing literally everything, his heels clicking against the floor.

"Shh, Shh, everyone's in the compound." Bucky shushed, giggling at Peter's flushed face. Peter giggled again, they weren't drunk, of course, neither of them could get drunk. Peter, of course, had told Bucky that he's Spiderman, not that everyone else needed to know that.

"You're the one groping my ass." Peter giggles out. Low and behold Bucky was indeed groping his ass with his metal arm absentmindedly. Peter giggled when he squeezed hard, making a surprised noise as he squeezed.

"You're ass is very distracting." Bucky giggled, making peter roll his eyes.

"Gross." Came Tony's voice from the doorway. Peter and Bucky turned sharply, freezing when they saw Tony standing in the doorway. Peter batted Bucky's hand away from his behind, pulling it around his waist.

"So this is the famous boyfriend you go out with every Friday?" Tony asked teasingly.

"He is." Peter drawled, razing an arm into the air, his back arching around Bucky's arm around his waist.

"Stop being so dramatic," Bucky said with a grin.

"You're literally groping my ass again," Peter said, making Tony make a loud disgusted noise.

"Jesus, go to your room and get it on in there." Tony drawled. Bucky grinned down at Peter who grinned up at him also.

"Gladly Stark." Bucky snickered, pulling Peter in the direction of his room, stumbling between needy kisses and Peter's complaints of Bucky feeling him up.

"If you want to get to your room and have mind-blowing sex then your gonna have to stop groping me and slamming me into the wrong doors," Peter giggled. Bucky threw him a wicked grin, his hand landing on his door handle, opening it and picking Peter up by his waist. Peter automatically responded by wrapping his legs around Bucky's hips and his arms around his waist.

Next thing Peter knew his back was against the bed, Bucky pressed against his chest, hands running through his hair as he kissed around Peter's face, then down his jaw and around his neck until he landed on Peter's pulse mark, causing him to repress a loud moan, arching into Bucky's lips.

"Fuck baby, so fucking responsive." Bucky groaned out, resting his metal hand on the back of Peter's neck, holding him up as he sucked dark marks onto Peter's skin. Hard enough that he knew Peter's healing wouldn't take care of it for a few days.

"Shit." Peter cursed loudly, pawing at Bucky's shirt frantically, his legs kicking on the bed as Bucky licked around the dark purple mark. Bucky tutted from his place in Peter's neck, trailing his lips down Peter's neck, kissing through the holes on the fishnet shirt.

"Get these _fucking_ clothes off," Peter growled, tugging at the hem on Bucky's shirt harshly, which Bucky had purposefully buttoned up to get Peter riled up.

"These clothes? I quite like these though." Bucky said, looking up at Peter innocently as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, lapping at Peter's chest and rolling around Peter's hard nipple. Peter made a high pitched whining noise, fingers cradling through Bucky's long hair.

"Please Buck, please. Please, need you, need you right now." Peter begged weakly, tugging on Bucky's hair sharply when Bucky wrapped his lips around the nipple, swirling his tongue around it, making eye contact with Peter who's breathing was ragged and harsh. Bucky popped off him after a moment, his hands travelling down to the waistline of his own pants. Peter reached desperately for the button but Bucky batted his hands away.

"No. No touching, I'm gonna make this perfect for you." Bucky soothed, smiling fondly when Peter let out a whining noise, placing his arms by his side. His hips jerked when Bucky's pressed his knee between Peter's legs, his head thrown back, body stilling.

"Stop fuckin' teasin'" Peter growled, fingers gripping the bedsheets. Bucky smirked, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the zipper slowly. Peter cursed when his hips jerked again, causing the tent in his pants to twitch.

"Fuck baby, not even got your pants off and you're already almost cumming." Bucky chided, sliding his pants off easily, leaning over Peter for a moment to get his jeans off and lob them across the room. Peter nodded his head as best he could in his pleasure-filled daze. Bucky loved it when he got like this.

Normally shy and bashful Peter Parker so dazed by his senses that he was shameless in begging for what he wanted. Bucky knew he could feel the drag of the fabric on every inch of his skin as Bucky slowly pulled them down his thighs and then down his calf's and off the bed. For this reason, Peter was almost silent in bed, other than barley there whimpers and cries Bucky's couldn't get much out of him, but tonight he wanted Peter to scream.

"Fuck baby wanna make you scream my fuckin' name. Want everyone to know who's you are." Bucky growled, palming Peter through his boxers, squeezing lightly. This caused Peter's back to arch off of the bed, fumbling frantically with his shirt and throwing it off of the bed.

"Please, want that so bad." Peter breathed, reaching down desperately and pushing uselessly at the hems of his boxers. Bucky chuckled and slowly pulled Peter's boxers down along with his own, causing there equally hard cocks to slap together.

"Fuck baby, gotta prep you before I get carried away," Bucky growled. Peter gripped Bucky's wrist that was reaching for the conveniently placed lube on his bedside.

"No-prep, like pain. Wanna feel you tomorrow." Peter begged, nearly black eyes locking with Bucky's. Bucky nodded slowly.

"Okay, but I gotta lube up or you'll tear baby," Bucky said gently. Peter nodded, letting go of Bucky's wrist, watching as Bucky frantically grabbed the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand before slicking you his cock, lining up with Peter's entrance.

"Ready baby?" Bicky asked softly. Peter nodded, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist, reaching for his hands and intertwining their fingers. Peter nodded curtly, his mouth falling open as Bucky slowly pushed the head in, Peter stretching around him until he was balls deep. Peter writhed on the bed, breathing harsh, hands squeezing Bucky's frantically.

"You okay? Not hurt?" Bucky asked worriedly, stilling inside Peter who made a loud gurgling noise.

"Feels so good!" Peter cried out, taking Bucky by surprise as he wiggles his hips, forcing Bucky impossibly deeper.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, pulling out slowly and then back in. Peter nodded frantically, his head thrown back against the pillows, neck bared to Bucky.

"Yes! So good! _So_ good!" Peter praises loudly. And fuck was the sight of Peter crying out just form his cock sending him straight to the edge.

"Fuck baby, tell me something to do, want you to feel as good as I do," Bucky commanded. He was even more surprised when Peter fumbled for one of his hands, pressing it down on his throat. His metal hand. And Jesus did the sound Peter let out made him let out a growl, taking control of his hand back, pulling his hips back and then slamming back in.

"Jesus baby, didn't think I'd ever like choking someone out but look at you. So fucking perfect. So fucking perfect." Bucky chanted, tears gathering in Peter's eyes as he held a firm grip on Bucky's wrist. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Bucky's continued slamming into him harshly, the room filling with the sounds of slapping skin and the harsh creaking of the bed. They both ignored the bed moving with Bucky's thrusts and the headboard slamming against the wall.

"Bucky!" Peter moaned out, his whole body being pushed up the bed with the force of Bucky's thrusts.

"Peter. Love you," Bucky growled, reaching for Peter's sharp hip bone with his other hand, "So damn much. So damn much." Bucky chanted, pinning Peter to the bed, ignoring the dangerous sound of the bed.

"Mmm, l'you too." Peter gargled out, struggling to form coherent thoughts, consumed by the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving.

Suddenly Peter's eyes snapped open when Bucky adjusted the angle of his thrusts. Peter's legs tightened around Bucky's hips, sending him in deeper.

"Fuck, fuck. Right fucking there. Gonna, gonna," Peter cried desperately. Bucky threw his head back, releasing Peter's hip and grasping desperately at Peter's cock, tugging harshly as his orgasm ripped through his body. Bucky followed soon after, the sight of Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head, screams of Bucky's name pouring out of his open mouth, thighs shaking and cum spattering up his arm were too much as he spilled deep inside peter.

After a moment he pulled his hand away from Peter's neck, kissing around the raw skin as he slowly pulled out, massaging Peter's neck gently with his metal fingers. Neither of them heard the slats of the end creaking underneath them. Bucky slumped next to Peter, exhausted but smiling fondly at Peter who's chest was still heaving from the force of his orgasm. When the bed dipped slightly Bucky waved it off, wrapping his arms around Peter's torso and pulling him closer to himself.

"So good." Peter slurred quietly.

"I know." Bucky purred, turning slightly and then crying out when his body jolted, the mattress dipping so he was a few inches bellow, Peter. Peter's mouth fell open, eyes widening as he started giggling madly.

"We, fuck, Bucky we broke the bed." Peter giggles madly. Bucky rolled his eyes, grunting loudly.

"Shit, Pete, I'm stuck. Help me out." Bucky pleaded. Peter giggled and helped Bucky out of the gap, pulling him into himself on the non-broken side of the bed.

"Stark's gonna kill us." Bucky groaned out. Peter just giggled in response, nuzzling into Bucky's chest.

And if Bucky got Peter off one more time, slipping his fingers into Peter's fucked open hole, claiming to be checking for tears, then no one was going to stop him as peter spilled between their chests.


End file.
